


free

by wildflowersinthemeadow



Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misc - Freeform, Short, atmosphere, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflowersinthemeadow/pseuds/wildflowersinthemeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach leaves San Pedro with his new, small family</p>
            </blockquote>





	free

The orange rays of the early morning sun graze the palm tree tops of San Pedro. The houses are bathed in gentle, warm light.

Zach's eyes are focused on the street before him, but he takes a moment to look around. Cody is sound asleep in the back seat. Shaun gazes out of the window, absent-mindedly nodding lightly to the quiet song on the radio.

Zach watches the houses of San Pedro disappear in the rearview mirror. The district he knows by heart. The streets he thought he loved, but in the end there was only hate.

And then suddenly it hits him. He at first doesn't understand what it is because he had never felt something like it before. But there is literally some enormous weight being lifted from his shoulders. He feels relief, pure relief. 

He suddenly feels light. He straightens his shoulders and takes a deep breath. His chest feels light, too. It's like he can breathe for the first time.

Suddenly, he turns to Shaun and smiles. Shaun smiles a warm smile back.

A fresh breeze of air blows through the car. The warm sun caresses their skin. Somewhere in the distance, he hears the rushing ocean. 

Zach smiles. He is finally free.


End file.
